Its Not Your Fault
by Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle
Summary: **SADSTUCK** Gamzee killed Nepeta right before Karkats eyes. How everything his changed, and what happens afterward. Insipered by Kiss It Better by He is We. Two-shot. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**(Geez, all I seem to be able to write is Sadstuck! What is wrong with me?! Anyways this story is inspired by Kiss It Better by He is We. The italics are whaqt happened in the past, but I did separate it with page breaks. Okay, I'll rant maybe at the bottom. :/ )**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing You Recognize. If I Did, That Would Be Totally Awesome.**

Karkat Vantas sat in his respite block pressed up against a gray wall. His hair swept in front of his face, disguising himself to any passer-byes. He rests his head in his hands, red tears rolling down his cheeks as he begins to relive the past history of a few days.

_A club spins around the floor, green blood covering the orange paint. Two clown feet pad away, running like the coward he was._

_A body lay slumped in the middle of the floor, and Karkat ran to it. A girl with medium length hair, capped with a blue cat hat lay there, here skull smashed open. The olive-green blood of the girl soaked through her hat and onto the floor. _

_Karkat gently scooped the bleeding body of Nepeta Lejion into his harms, trying not to hurt her more than she already was._

"_I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." he whispers to her over and over. She gives Karkat a weak smile. "Its not your fault Karkitty, you didn't know."_

_Karkat grabs her freezing hands, petting it gently. He leans down and kisses her forehead. "Everything will be alright..." He said it more to himself than to her, trying to lull them both into a false sense of security._

_Nepeta smiles one last time, closing her eyes. Her body gave one last shudder before going limp. A single green tear leaked down her cold face, and ran into one of the red ones falling from Karkat's eyes. _

_He noticed the club, and an angry rage began to fill his whole being. "I'm going to kill that bastard Nepeta, I swear on my life.." he mutters to her corpse. He shrugged the body off of him, and picked up the club._

_He was going to cull a clown._

Karkat had successfully smashed Gamzee's head out, but in return, was forced to stay in his respite block, just in case he killed anyone else.

He had kept a picture of the cat girl, her hands in a 'paw' position, her tail mid-swish behind her. The smile on her face was big enough to fill the photo itself alone. It was the only reminder of the girl he lost, who was taken by the troll who called himself his 'best friend'.

Karkat hugged the picture against his chest, slowly rocking back and forth. Heavy sobs rocked his body, but no tears came. He slowly got up from his potion, pulling his sickles out.

He wanted to it, just to see his darling Nepeta again. But the real question was, could he do it? Karkat didn't know. It seemed simple enough. Just drive the sickle through his heart. The blade would do the rest. Was it truly that simple?

It was a split second decision, and one that ended in a red bloody mess.

Karkat Vantas was no more.

**( GAH! I'm so sorry! * clears throat * In case you didn't notice, this story isn't completed. Its going to be a two shot. Now, dear readers, would you be willing to read more? The next part probably wouldn't be as sad, actually, having written it out, its happy. Would you read it? Answer in the review! And I would also like to thank every single one of the reviewers that reviewed my other Katnep story, Furever. They are the reason this is written! They give me much confidence, so I thank you! ANYways, if you could puurrrtty please write a review? That would be very much apawcreiated!**

**Xxx Sophia Lena xxX**


	2. IMPORTANT!

Look, my computer is being dumb and isnt loading anything on the internet, so I wont be able to update for a while. I really am sorry about this. I was hoping to update today, but I obviously cant. I am SSSOOOOOOO sorry. I dont know when I can, but I will ASAP! Thank you for understanding.

~Sophia Lena


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Okay, so I got sick, my computer crashed, school, exams, essays, life, yadda yadda yadda. I really am sorry. And for those wondering, I posted that notification on my phone, which was a pain in the ass. Enough with my mindless blabbering, to the writing! Note: Nepeta, Gamzee, and Karkat are the only ones dead.)**

**Disclaimer: I AINT HUSSIE.**

Kanaya walked down the steely gray walls of the meteor, her glowing body lighting down the hall. She turned toward Karkat's block. She wanted to check up on him, knowing what happened, and wanted to try and make him feel better. She rapped gently on the metal saying, "Karkat? May I come in?" she didnt get an answer, so she pushed the door open.

The smell of blood instantly filled her sniffing holes. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for what was emmiting the putrid stench, her eyes landing on Karkat's body. His scythe was driven into his chest, his hand still loosely on the handle. Blood had seeped out of the wound to form a candy-red halo, obviously fresh, according to the smell.

Kanaya let out a gasp, scrambling out of the room, and back to the lab. Once she arrived, everyone turned to look at her. "We have a problem. Everyone, follow me now." Kanaya said, her tone firm. Everyone else was puzzled, but followed her as she lead the way to Karkat's block.

When they arrived at their destination, it was as if a blanket of silence had been placed over them, slowly suffocating them. Looking down at their fallen leader, some in surprise, some in disgust, some in sadness, and some in wonder, no one spoke, the horrible truth spreading through them silently.

Aradia was the one to speak what was on their thinkpans. "This is obviously a doomed time line. I am now needed elsewhere." She walked out, her metal body clanging on the metal floor.

Equius broke out of the huddled group, walking up to the mutant's corpse. In the hand not clutching the scythe, there was a photo of a cat-like troll, holding her hand in the air. Picking it up, he muttered "He truly loved her, didn't he?" Equius gently placed the picture in his pocket, and then faced the others.

"As Aradia said, this is obviously a doomed time line. Nothing we do can change that. So lets go back to the lab, and we will figure out what to do from there." Surprisingly, everyone listened.

It was only a few silent moments later they were gathered up in the lab.

"Now, lets form a plan to help the alpha time line. Any ideas?"

(The After Life)

Karkat's eyes fluttered open to reveal a swirl of white and pink. It took only a few moments for him to realize where he was. Land of Little Cubes and Tea. Nepeta's planet. He sat up quickly, causing his head to spin. Closing his eyes to save him from a headache, he laid back down.

Before long he heard the scampering of feet, and a gasp. "K-karkitty? Is that mew?" His eyes opened again to reveal the cat-troll leaning over him, her blank white eyes staring at him. He sits up again, slower this time, wincing at the pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he sees red blood spilling over his shirt. Nepeta looks where he is, and says sadly. "Oh don't worry. Its normal. Its gonna be gone in a while."

Karkat looks back at her, with one question poping into his mind. "Are you the Nepeta from my time line?" he blurted out. "Well, that depends. What happened to the Nepeta in your time line?"

He took a moment to respond. "Makara. He bashed her head open with a club. She was my matesprit..." red tears fell down his cheeks as he spoke and she embraced him into a reassuring hug.. "Its okay Karkitty. You found me. I'm here."

He pulled away. "I tried. I tried so hard to save you. I even killed him, like it would help. And...i sought the easy way out, like a coward. I killed myself, because I was weak and cou-"

Nepeta silenced him by giving him a small peck on the lips. It was short, but many messages were exchanged over it, the most important being "Its okay. I forgive you."

They laid there on LOLCAT for who knows how long, hugging each other. They did eventually break apart, and start wandering. They would begin to have many long conversations, some pointless, and some useful. They would join in the fight to help defeat Lord English, and also work on their matespritship. But niether knew that while they were huddled there. Nor did they care. All that mattered was that they were back in each others arms. And in that moment, they were infinte.

~Fin~

(A/N: Soooo? What did you guys think? Again sorry for the long delay in posting. And to anyone reading my other stories, I working on Subject To Change next, then hopefully Beautiful. Just need some motivation. ANYWAYS, if you want to hear when I update, or have any questions whatsoever, or just want to submit plot bunny ideas, go to my tumblr for this which is: iamalivemyfriends. Tumblr. Com

Without spaces, of course.

~L


End file.
